The carting of waste materials which are the result of care or cleaning of a garden, lawn or similar area can be a problem. This is particularly so in those areas where there is a winter season. In the fall of each year some trees lose their leaves causing piles to accumulate about lawns and elsewhere. If these are not removed from lawns and are allowed to stay over the winter, and in many cases be covered with snow, the grass beneath the leaves will be severely damaged and sometimes caused to die. As a result, it is desirable to gather up leaves at the end of each fall season before winter comes with its cold and freezing weather and snow. The leaves must not only be gathered together in a pile and by some means suitably scooped up, but they also must be carried to a location which preferably is away from the area which has been cleaned.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a flexible and lightweight carrying device which permits leaves and similar materials to be piled on it, the device readily folded to enclose the contained material and then carried by means of an affixed supporting element to an area where the leaves or other materials may be dumped.